


Fight Me

by peskylilcritter



Series: tumblr drabble meme [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Ahsoka hears someone talking shit about Anakin.





	

Ahsoka is heading for the showers when she hers one of the other Padawans talking about her master and-

No one is allowed to talk about him that way.

The other Padawan is almost as tall as Master Obi-Wan and at least three years older than Ahsoka but if he's gonna talk like that where she can hear, she's going to make him eat his words.

Jedi aren’t supposed to get revenge so she challenges him to a duel and doesn't mention his stupid comments.

***

"Ahsoka, what happened?" Master Obi-Wan asks when she gets home.

"I won." She grins.


End file.
